


Идеальный дрифт

by tier_wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чак, который наблюдает как Герк и Скотт занимаются сексом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальный дрифт

Он всегда старается продлить хоть на долю секунды этот момент, когда под руками жёсткое полотно отцовской курточки, а на плече лежит рука дяди.   
Скотт обычно треплет его по волосам, а Герк обнимает, прижимая к плечу.   
\- Давно не виделись, парень, - радостно говорит Скотт. Он даже не представляет, насколько давно на самом деле, и с каким нетерпением ждёт Чак каждой их встречи. Представляет, что вот сейчас, когда он стоит, уткнувшись носом в отцовскую куртку, руки дяди обхватят его сзади, скользнут под свитер, и можно будет, откинув голову назад, на плечо Скотта, потереться низом живота о бедро отца.   
Ничего подобного, конечно, не происходит. Герк отстраняется с тёплой улыбкой, и они вдвоём идут на кухню, соприкасаясь плечами в узком коридоре.   
Чак уходит в свою комнату. Чак им не нужен.   
Он ложится на кровать, отсчитывая невыносимо долгие минуты. Нужно дать им время расслабиться, забыть о присутствии Чака. Герк наверняка достаёт из шкафа бутылку виски.   
Это всегда происходит одинаково: виски, вялый, быстро затухающий разговор, минутная гнетущая тишина, а потом единый на двоих порыв, как в дрифте, поцелуй, неловкий, сталкиваясь зубами, падающая на пол одежда.   
Чак не уверен, делают ли они это где-то ещё, кроме их маленькой неуютной кухни. Если да, то он хотел бы знать, видеть. Он никогда не видел их в постели. Как это могло бы быть в постели?   
Он поднимается и идёт по коридору, зная, что не скрипнет ни одной половицей. Нет, ему так редко выпадает шанс увидеть их вместе, что он не может позволить себе такой неосторожности.   
Сверху всегда Герк. Он прижимается грудью к спине брата, торопливо расстёгивая на нём рубашку, нетерпеливо дёргает ремень. Скотт запрокидывает голову, ложась затылком на плечо Герка - вот точно так, как хочется сделать Чаку - и кусает губы, стараясь не застонать, когда чужая горячая ладонь скользит под бельё.   
То, что происходит сейчас, очень правильно. Именно так. Именно здесь, в маленькой грязной кухне, почти без подготовки, без смазки по одной слюне, когда армейские жетоны Скотта глухо стучат об стол, а жетоны отца раздражающе скользят по его голой спине.   
Когда Герк целует затылок брата, Чак почти чувствует на губах, как колется короткий светлый ёжик волос. И он почти чувствует себя вжатым, втраханным в край стола.   
Чак не знает, на чьём месте хотел бы быть. Наверное, для них это не имеет значения. Ведь есть же дрифт и они оба прекрасно знают, что чувствует другой.   
Чак уговаривает себя вернуться обратно в комнату, пока они не пришли в себя, не заметили его тихого присутствия. Пока он ещё может преодолеть остро зудящее желание подойти и сказать то самое главное: пожалуйста, я тоже хочу, так же...  
Он лежит под одеялом, представляя себя зажатым между двух сильных тел: спереди Герк и можно прижаться щекой к его ключицам, вдыхая знакомый до боли запах, сзади Скотт - горячая кожа и прохладные пластинки жетонов прямо к позвоночнику.   
Утром Скотт всегда уезжает до того, как Чак успевает проснуться. 

Слова отца как гром среди ясного неба.   
Он приходит один, обнимает Чака мимоходом, по привычке, идёт в кухню и достаёт виски.   
\- Как ты без второго пилота? - изумлённо спрашивает Чак, чувствуя, что не может, не сумеет уложить в голове мысль о том, что Герк и Скотт больше не напарники. Не единое целое.   
Отец замирает, глядя в стену, царапая ногтем горлышко бутылки.   
Внутри у Чака что-то сладко саднит, непонятное, не оформленное в слова.   
Он забирает бутылку из рук Герка и наливает виски в два стакана, неосознанно повторяя сцену, которую видел множество раз.   
Опрокидывает в себя обжигающее пойло, и ещё не вздохнув толком, сорвавшимся шёпотом просит:   
\- Давай... я хочу так же... У меня получится.   
Герк смотрит на него потрясённо и молчит. Тогда Чак сам прижимается губами к его рту, кладёт его ладонь на своё бедро, повторяя:  
\- Пожалуйста, я хочу...   
Он тянет отца к себе за рукав, бестолково вылизывает шею, готовый заскулить от отчаяния, если его вдруг сейчас оттолкнут.   
Но Герк отвечает, уверенно целует в губы, и Чак с облегчением позволяет ему вести.   
Он кончает когда Герк наклоняется, чтоб поцеловать его в затылок, и жетоны Герка скользят по его спине между лопаток.   
Идеально.   
У них будет идеальный экипаж. Идеальный дрифт.   
Он никогда не допустит таких глупых ошибок, как дядя Скотт.


End file.
